Ski, Snow and Skates
by KSA Key-chan
Summary: If you’ve never seen an elephant ski, then you’ve never been on acid!" Oneshot, contains KaiShin


**I blame Mangaluva for this one. ****This is what can happen when the other quotes a line from the comedian you've been talking about for the past ten minutes.**

* * *

The weather was beautiful. The sun was high up in the bright blue sky and happily a-shining, a couple white fluffy clouds scattered here and there, and the day perfectly enjoyable despite the biting cold that had turned Saguru's cheeks red a while back now while he sat on a bench reading _A Study In Scarlet_. Of course he'd read it thousands of times before, but he still enjoyed reading it over again.

He absently took note of a far-off sound and, without taking his eyes off the book, made to grab for the item beside him. He let his fingers slide around it, trying to find the button on it, and rested his hand as he found it. He waited a little longer, the sound growing louder and closer, until he finally lifted the item and loosely held it in front of him, pressing the button.

_Pshing__!_

Saguru's arm slightly recoiled as big lumps of snow came pounding simultaneously against his umbrella.

"Ack! We almost had him!"

Saguru lowered his shield with a deadpan on his face. Both Kaito and Heiji were grinning broadly at him.

"You really don't have anything better to do, do you?" Saguru asked.

"Hakuba, in case ya ain't noticed, ya' tha only one who's sittin' on a bench readin' a book outside in the cold when ya could do the very same at home anytime ya want." Heiji replied with a sigh. "We're on a _ski trip_ for Kami's sake, try an' do somethin' that involves snow and winter."

At that moment, a new rushing sound closed in and Shinichi stopped his snowboard _without_ splashing snow everywhere, which Saguru was thankful for. The boy stepped off his board and lifted his goggles, his face already getting a bit of a tan.

"How's it going?" Shinichi smiled.

"We're trying to convince Hakuba to come and join us instead of sitting here reading." Kaito grinned.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You don't say. And you're trying to force Hakuba up there even though you _refused_ to set foot on the skating rink yesterday?"

"Shin-chan, you _know_ I can't skate." Kaito pouted, crossing his arms. "Of course I didn't want to."

"Have you ever considered that maybe our friend here can't ski or snowboard?"

"Don't worry Kudo, I can snowboard just fine." Saguru interrupted, flipping to the next page.

"Hakuba can _snowboard_?" Kaito repeated incredulously. "I can imagine him on skis, but on a _snowboard_?"

"Yes Kuroba, I can snowboard." Saguru deadpanned. "As for the reason why I'm sitting down here rather than going up there is because I'd rather not have to put up with the antics of these two snickering fools. Who knows _what_ insanities they can come up with when they're together." he added, glaring at said two snickering boys.

"In case, you might as well go ahead and come up with us." Shinichi suggested. Saguru blinked at him. "Remember, this is _Kaito_ we're talking about. _No_ place is safe."

Saguru sighed and closed his book, placing it in the backpack beside him and hoisting said bag over one shoulder.

"Fine then. Where do I leave this?"

"Kazuha an' Nakamori said they'd slalom down one more time before takin' a break, ya can leave the bag with 'em." Heiji said as he looked up at the slope. And, just as if he had called them, the two girls were coming down a little slowly but surely, accompanied by Ran.

"Huh? Isn't Koizumi with you?" Shinichi asked, the girls coming to a stop near them.

"I think she's still fighting off a bunch of men at the top." Ran answered, removing her goggles- she was starting to tan in the face too.

"Your skiing skills are improving, Nakamori-san." Saguru smiled politely at Aoko. "You too, Tomoya-san, you've gotten better."

"Yeah, thanks ta Ran-chan." Kazuha grinned, brushing a little snow off her legs. "I used ta fall over all tha time!"

"Same here." Aoko agreed. "You're a great skiing teacher, Ran-chan!"

"Thanks, but I got all that from Shinichi." Ran smiled.

"Eh? But Shinichi's holdin' a snowboard!"

"Just because I prefer snowboard doesn't mean I can't ski as well." Shinichi chuckled.

"Nakamori-san, Hattori said you and Tomoya-san were going to take a break. Would you mind if I left this in your care?" Saguru asked, holding out the bag to Aoko.

"No problem!"

"Thank you."

If Saguru had accepted to go for a round on snowboard, he made it very clear that he would _not_ take the lift with either Kaito or Heiji, the former because he did not trust him and the latter because he simply didn't like him (earning himself a deadpan glare by said latter person). Finally at the top, Saguru dropped his snowboard to the floor.

"Oh? Have you finally decided to part from your book?" Akako remarked, making the boys turn to her.

"Well, a bit of sport isn't going to kill me." Saguru shrugged. "What about you? Managed to get rid of your fans yet?"

"More or less. I'll see you at the bottom." And with that, Akako headed down the slope on her skis.

"Alright then!" Shinichi grinned, getting his board ready. "How about we race, Hakuba? Friends' challenge, board versus board."

"Hmm…I guess it could be interesting." Saguru smirked, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "In that case, let's get-" Before he could finish, there was a big puff of pink smoke, and no more than a second later did Shinichi gape at the poor figure headed downhill on a pair of skis.

"Say it, skis suit him better." Kaito said, watching Saguru try hard to gain control over his two legs.

"Kaito, Hakuba could really get hurt like that you know!" Shinichi scolded. "And why the hell did you dress him up as an elephant?!"

"If you've never seen an elephant ski, then you've never been on acid!" Kaito replied in a sing-song voice. Shinichi slapped a hand over his face.

"Let's just hope he makes it to the bottom alive…"

"I get it, I'll save 'im…" Heiji droned, making a quick-start and whooshing light-fast towards an unbalanced elephant on skis.

"I hope the day ends quickly…" Kaito sighed, looking up towards the sky. "Then we can go home and enjoy the warm and all sit in a circle while drinking hot chocolate."

"Kaito, I'm pretty sure you've already had enough chocolate worth a week. I also think you should cut down on it or you'll get fat."

"Nooooo! Shin-chan, you can't do this to me~"

"Apparently I can."

"Well then _I_ can persuade you to not do so!"

Shinichi only had enough time to blink before Kaito leaned in on him and pressed his lips against his. The detective absently noticed that Kaito still tasted of that chocolate he'd eaten an hour ago, sweet and kind of milky…but most importantly, he simply tasted good and maybe, just _maybe_ Shinichi would delay the chocolate-diet a little.

Not that he would admit that to Kaito.

_**xXx**_

Down at the bottom of the hill, where Akako was watching Saguru gasping for breath and trying to struggle his way out of the elephant costume that was still getting him too much attention with Heiji's help, the girls were staring uphill where Shinichi and Kaito still were. Or at least they supposed so, they couldn't see them.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Kazuha asked. "Hakuba's gotten here five minutes ago, those should've _at least_ been in sight by now!"

"Should we go and look for them?" Aoko wondered.

"No, I don't think so." Ran replied. "They're just taking their time, I guess."

The three girls looked at each other and went into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**Yeah.**** We're insane.**

**Also, visit my profile to cast a vote of which type of fic you'd like to see come up next (yeah I know most of them are crossovers, but the fun about when two worlds clash is that you get to watch how havoc is unleashed XD)  
**


End file.
